calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
MALL Applications
MALL Applications ''' As in other technology-enhanced language learning milieu, mobile learning environments might be faceto- face, distance, or online; further, they may be self-paced or calendar-based. Copaert (2004) emphasizes the importance of developing the language learning environment before deciding on the role of mobile technologies and further emphasizes focusing on the learner ahead of the technology. Salaberry (2001) also argues against "technology-driven pedagogy," suggesting that despite their revolutionary status, it is not clear that any modern technology (e.g., television, radio, the PC) has offered the same pedagogical benefits as traditional second language instruction. Beatty (2003) offers a further caveat that "teachers need to be concerned about investing time and money in unproven technology" (p. 72). Stipulations aside, technologies, mobile or otherwise, can be instrumental in language instruction. Ultimately, though, they are not in and of themselves instructors; rather, they are instructional tools. And the effective use of any tool in language learning requires the thoughtful application of second language pedagogy. Imaginative examples of such applications—using cell phones, personal digital assistants, and portable digital audio players—are illustrated next. ''Cell Phones '' Since their inception, the dimensions of cell phones have waned as much as their abilities have waxed. Common features of these devices now include Internet access, voice-messaging, SMS text-messaging, cameras, and even video-recording. In language learning, all of these features enable communicative language practice, access to authentic content, and task completion. Though research of such uses is scarce, it is not non-existent. The use of telephones in distance language learning is not unique to m-learning. Twarog and Pereszlenyi- Pinter (1988) used telephones to provide distant language learners with feedback and assistance. In 1996, instructors at Brigham Young University-Hawaii taught a distance-learning English course from Hawaii to Tonga via telephone and computer (Green, Collier, & Evans, 2001). And Dickey (2001) utilized teleconferencing to teach an English conversation course in South Korea. ''PDAs '' Personal digital assistants (PDAs) are more often associated with m-learning than cell phones. Their use has been integrated into various disciplines within high schools, universities, and medical schools (Carlson, 2002). In language learning, one of its primary functions has been as translator. Software programs such as MobiLearn allege to turn PDAs into 'talking phrasebooks.' In evaluating the gains of Chinese learners of English using handheld translators, Myers (2000) made numerous observations: the learners repeatedly practiced saying unfamiliar words typed into the machine; they took written notes about new words and phrases learned from the machine; they typed full words into the machine and quickly learned to recognize word stems; they were shown words in context according to the lexical approach; they soon preferred to look up words and phrases from the English side of the translator rather than the Chinese side, indicating an attempt to function in the foreign language; and they quickly improved their spelling. Despite these benefits, the author promotes the use of a contextual translator only in cases where the target language is similar to the native language. More elaborate language learning software programs have also been developed for PDAs and the like. Garcia Cabrere (2002) evaluated a business Spanish course developed for smart-phones, encompassing video clips, exercises, and a glossary. Students were reported to be highly motivated and impressed— particularly by the video and multimedia functions—but expressed difficulty in using pointers and virtual keyboards for data entry. ''iPods ' Digital audio files (e.g., MP3s) provide high-quality sound in a compressed format. The portable media players developed to listen to them are also rather compact. Most renowned amongst them is Apple’s iPod, the latest version of which not only provides audio functionality but also video. Arguably as popular as the iPod itself are its add-ons (e.g., microphones, speakers) and downloadable software, including language learning programs. iLingo, for example, is a downloadable language translation software, or an electronic phrasebook. Several other applications of the iPod in language learning have been explored. In the fall of 2004, Duke University provided all incoming freshmen with free 20 gigabyte iPods equipped with voice recorders. Amongst the pilot courses utilizing the players were several language courses, which utilized both their listening and recording capabilities. Students in a Spanish class used iPods to respond to verbal quizzes, submit audio assignments, record audio journals, and receive oral feedback from their instructor. A Turkish class used them to listen to authentic materials such as news, songs, and poems, and to the instructor’s vocabulary and translations (Belanger, 2005). Apple Computer itself has taken to promoting the iPod’s educational uses. Available on iPod in the Classroom are lesson plans for the language classroom, as well as success stories. A middle school in Nebraska, for example, is reported to have been using iPods to record speech samples for self and teacher assessment of English language learners. ''Tablet PCs '' Noting that the small screen size of PDAs and other mobile devices can be problematic for the purposes of reading, Lan et al. (2007) used tablet PCs to promote “mobilesupported peer-assisted learning” (MPAL) among school students studying English as a Foreign Language (EFL) in Taiwan. On the basis of a computer-based test of reading, and reading an EFL text to their teacher via a Skype connection, the first five students to pass these tests had their names “…added to a list of those eligible to assist their peers in online peer assessments or in text reading” (Lan et al. 2007:137)). Each learner could call upon two of the ‘online helpers’ to listen to and assess their reading via Skype. Helpers could indicate mispronounced words by clicking on them with a stylus, sharing the highlighting with the reader. If one of the two helpers judged the reading test to be “a fail”, the learner would need to repeat the test. If, on the other hand, both peer helpers passed the learner’s reading, then that learner could be added to the MPAL system and become a helper, too. Here, then, the mobile device (the tablet PC) was used to display a text for reading aloud; this text could be marked up by peers to indicate errors in pronunciation. Learner-teacher communication and peer-peer communication and collaboration were facilitated through audioconferencing via the mobile device ''MP3 players and podcasting '' Osaka Jogakuin College, Japan provided first year undergraduates with iPods in early 2004 to support their English studies (McCarty, 2005). They accessed the Web to download podcasts of English language news broadcasts in order to carry out homework assignments. Students only participated in MALL to complete assignments for teachers rather than to communicate with other learners, tutors or the wider world and the mobile devices were used as deliverers of content. There are, however, examples of more varied MP3 player-based MALL activities. According to Belanger (2005), Duke University supplied iPods to each of its new undergraduates in 2004. Language learners were able to use these devices for listening and speaking activities, although, again, the reported communication routes were tutorstudent/ student-tutor only. As well as access to Spanish songs, activities included downloading and listening to audio information and glossaries supplied to accompany course textbooks, narratives recorded by native speakers of L2 and tutor feedback on students’ work. In this case, learners also used the devices to record their oral assignments for assessment purposes. They then uploaded these to the assessment areas of their courses’ virtual learning environment (VLE) so tutors could provide feedback. Stanley (2006) concentrates his attention on how podcasts may be used by teachers and learners to support classroom-based learning. He describes several ways in which podcasting may be used as a delivery mechanism, either for targeted language learning materials or for providing a source for real materials in the target language. Furthermore, he notes, learners can be encouraged to make their own podcasts which they then upload and share with their peers. He notes, “…there is much to be said about involving learners in the act of publishing a podcast, especially if there is a real audience out there, which the learners can detect.” (2006:5) When his own students were required to make podcasts, evaluation questionnaires “…showed they students appreciated the value of the publishing project” (2006:6). Here again, the communication is one way, between podcast and learner but also, possibly, from learner to a wider, unknown audience. ''Digital voice recorders and multi-function mini-camcorders '' To date, little research appears to have been carried out into using relatively inexpensive, easily portable devices such as digital voice recorders or multi-function minicamcorders for MALL activities. Such devices, though, do seem to offer considerable educational potential: for example, the software provided with them permits users to archive audio, photographic and video recordings on a storage device via a USB connection to a PC where they can be edited and then shared with a wider audience via websites and blogs. ''Mobile phones '' Naismith ''et al. ''(2004) refer to the fact that a web-based Japanese system for English language learning – Pocket Eijiro – receives more than 100,000 hits per day. This system was designed for access via WAP-enabled mobile phones. Morita (2003) also draws attention to the popularity of this material and emphasises the necessity to redesign web-based material for mobile access. Web- and mobile-based learners may have different needs